


【周迦】酣眠

by MiloHolic



Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: I have no shame, Incest, M/M, Not-so-casual-sex, Nothing particular actually, bite me
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 两个自以为不需要说什么，对方也可以明白的笨蛋
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573090
Kudos: 20





	【周迦】酣眠

CP：阿周那（弓）×迦尔纳  
就是PWP而已

阿周那吻他的架势，就仿佛是要把迦尔纳整个人都活活吃下去一样。

弓兵用戴着白手套的右手拢住他的下巴，蛮横地把他往自己眼前拉，那五根手指仿佛铁做的一般牢牢把迦尔纳定在原地，除了承受这狂风暴雨般的亲吻之外什么也做不了。迦尔纳条件反射地抓住了他的小臂，却忘了如何挣脱反击，嘴唇被咬住的感觉竟然比脖子被掐住还要叫他不知所措。或许正是因为迦尔纳的反应过于生涩，阿周那十分轻巧地便撬开了他的嘴唇，将亲吻变为了缠绵悱恻的热吻。

挑逗、交缠、追逐……这人是从哪里学来的这一招？迦尔纳努力稳住自己的呼吸，然而……太近了！阿周那的气息全都扑在他的脸上，只要试图呼吸，鼻腔里就会充斥着他的味道。这个过于侵犯个人空间的距离之下，他本人的存在感已经逼得迦尔纳头脑发热，更不用说，他们此刻还唇齿相交。感觉讨厌吗？——不，这意外地还挺舒服的；那么，这行为有什么意义吗？——不知道，也许是为了魔力供给？迦尔纳一边被动地迎接着亲吻，一边胡乱思索着。他从不知道口腔也有这么多感官敏锐的地方，只是稍稍碰到就让他忍不住发抖，而阿周那竟然又能这样熟练地挑逗他，叫他整个人都被吻得晕头转向。最后，他那不知餍足的弟弟终于放开了他，分开的嘴唇之间拉出一条旖旎的银丝。迦尔纳整张脸都是红的，虽然他还根本不知道是怎么回事，还是被亲得腰软，腿也软，于是，弓兵毫不客气地弯下腰，将他双腿抱住，扛了起来。

“……阿周那！”突然被扛在肩上的迦尔纳惊了一下，腹肌被顶住，使不上力气，他只得抓住阿周那的肩和背后的衣服才能抬起身来。阿周那对他的呼唤置若罔闻，只是继续向前走去。

迦尔纳并不挣扎，他只是疑惑：“你想做什么，阿周那？”

阿周那不说话。自从他发现了迦尔纳“贫者的见识”这个技能之后，无论做什么他都不再声明自己的意图，只指望着这个讷于言辞的男人用看的看清他想做什么。这反将的一军竟还让迦尔纳吃了不少苦头，毕竟，这虽然是个可以看穿人的本质的技能，却并不能做到读心。不说话的阿周那让迦尔纳更加疑惑，然而，直到被带进房间，扔在床上，他都没有再提问。

阿周那不是聋子，若他不回答，单纯就只是因为他不想回答。

外表上，雷神之子十分平静，只是迦尔纳可以看得出，此时不同于往常。阿周那在焦躁时，周身会有一种不凡的气场，或许是他那操控着雷电与风暴的父亲多少给予了他一点改变……“磁场”的能力。这是迦尔纳在长久观察与相处后得出的结论，或许早在那个突兀的吻时他就该察觉了。  
……不，下定论还为时尚早，他当时并没有发现有能的弓箭手竟然还勃起了。

“脱掉。”此时，阿周那终于说出了第一句话。

“什么？”迦尔纳从飞到天边的思绪中收回自我，茫然地抬头看着他。

阿周那的脸色依然是令人毛骨悚然的平静：“铠甲。”

迦尔纳看看他，又看看自己，恍然大悟道：“原来如此，是要做爱吗？”

“……”

没有回答，等同于默许，枪兵的脸上出现了令阿周那难以理解的、对所有状况了然于胸的如释重负神情。他一把抓住阿周那，将弓兵拉上了床来，阿周那任他动作，而迦尔纳毫不在意地让阿周那压在自己的身体之上，只是双臂拢在他的肩膀上，亲昵地蹭着阿周那的侧脸，坚硬而锐利的黄金之刺尽数消失，给肌肤相亲腾出空间来。他说：“你愿意坦诚地表达你对我的欲求，我很高兴——之后，就交给我吧。”

这与他预想的略有不同，但阿周那没有抱怨的理由。

迦尔纳熟练而流畅地用牙齿和舌头挑开他的白色长裤，褪去其下一切衣物，露出粗长的阴茎来。天授的英雄自然有着天授的尺寸，阿周那至今都记得他第一次在迦尔纳眼前亮出凶器时，施舍的英雄呆滞了好几秒——虽然时间极短，依然让他感到一种难以言说的畅快，这快乐说不定还凌驾于在模拟战斗中打赢迦尔纳之上。如今，迦尔纳显然已经习惯，不会再突然呆住，反而会露出赞赏的微笑，对阿周那说：“不愧是你。”

而后，他张开那张刚被阿周那激烈地亲吻过的嘴唇，开始为他口交。

口腔的温度舒适得令阿周那几乎立刻就想射在他嘴里，然而还不行，他一只手探入迦尔纳的发间，微微用力将他按了下去，节奏瞬间被打乱，迦尔纳发出轻微的呜咽——阿周那已经操到了他的喉头。

赤黑的柱身肆意侵犯着微润的嘴唇，阿周那的气味已经不止是入侵了他的个人空间，如今甚至进犯到了他的身体内部。拉扯着他头发的手指毫不留情地把他按在阴茎上，迦尔纳只能去适应他的节奏，努力用自己的舌头和牙齿去取悦阿周那。今天的阿周那格外急躁、格外粗暴，已经习惯了与他的性事的迦尔纳完全可以预料到接下来他会做什么事。若说施舍的英雄也完全不为所动，显然是不可能的。一股热流涌向下身——他也硬了。

不过，直到阿周那抓着他的头发，将他的脸抬起来，迦尔纳才迷迷糊糊地认识到这个事实。枪兵自己看不见，但在阿周那眼前，这是人间绝景：美人已经被勾起了情欲，被他的拇指打开的嘴唇是饱受蹂躏的潮红，前列腺液混合着津液，顺着下颚流下、描绘着优美的颈线。光是这副模样就足以令阿周那射出来了，可惜，弄脏他的脸不在今天的日程计划内。阿周那弯下腰，微笑着在迦尔纳耳边说：“我还什么都没做呢，你就变得这么淫荡了……这可怎么办好？”

“不必……在意我。”迦尔纳一边试图从他的手中挣开，一边用有些发抖的声音回答，“只要你舒服的话……”

“我想也是。”阿周那放开他，于是迦尔纳终于得以伸出一只手擦干净自己从下巴到胸口一塌糊涂的液体。而弓兵的手意犹未尽地向下，隔着黑色的灵装色情地捏了一把他的胸口。

他命令道：“躺下，自己把腿打开。还有……把灵装也解除掉。”

施舍的英雄依言而行，覆盖着洁白身体的黑色灵装随之解除。对迦尔纳而言，那是由“剥除全身血肉”的逸闻演化而成的第二层皮肤。只要他还是枪兵，便无法和献出黄金甲的传闻割离，于是在自然状态下，这黑色灵装便与他如影随形；假若一定要裸露出真实的身体、“脱下”这层灵装，反而要花费额外的魔力。不过这有什么要紧呢？——反正阿周那立马就会给他补充魔力。几乎不见天日的白皙肉体在主人的自愿下为他打开，枪兵拥有与他的敏捷身段相称的柔软腰肢，阿周那将迦尔纳的腰臀抬高，让性器和后穴一同暴露在他的眼前。

迦尔纳一手握在自己的膝窝里，一手贴在大腿内侧，努力维持着身体的平衡。在他看不见的角落里，两根颀长的手指探入了他的身体，粗暴地撑开了他。阿周那的左膝盖垫在他的腰下，凑上去与他接吻，他的手指轻车熟路地找到了前列腺的位置，被充分开发过的后穴食髓知味、有意识一般咬了上来。弱点被反复攻击的感觉强烈得有些过分，迦尔纳想要呻吟，想要喘息，想要逃开，然而阿周那根本不给他这个机会，但凡他努力拉开哪怕一点点距离，阿周那都会立刻欺身上前，继续方才的唇舌交缠。施舍的英雄整个人都红透了，而天授英雄的亲吻还不满足于嘴唇，耳垂、脖颈都一一被他吻过，留下艳红的痕迹。灵装褪去后露出的乳头被撕咬、拉扯，连胸口的红宝石都被照顾到了。等下流的亲吻延伸到大腿内侧，迦尔纳已经完全勃起，也湿得不行，然而阿周那还不打算就此放过他。顶着腰的膝盖离开了，被舌头进入的感觉潮湿而淫猥。迦尔纳立马松开了双手，试图把阿周那推开，可惜舌尖顶上敏感点的触感就如同是最后一根稻草，枪兵发出哭泣一般的喘息，达到了高潮。

他知道，这是阿周那喜欢的方式；阿周那喜欢让快感一点一点积累，逼迫他不被碰到就达到高潮。只是无论经历多少次，迦尔纳依然会感到羞耻。星星点点的液体溅到阿周那的额头与发间，他从迦尔纳体内退了出来，脸上挂着一种——哪怕下一秒就发出他那标志性的狂笑也丝毫不足为奇的，满含施虐癖的笑容。

他说：“原来这样高洁清廉的大英雄，也能被玩弄后穴到高潮啊。”

迦尔纳好不容易平复了呼吸、清明了眼神，一边喘着气一边断断续续地说道：“是你这家伙今天太过分了……够了吧。”

他一边说着，一边就想坐起来。刚经历了一次高潮的身体还有些发软，轻易地便又被阿周那按住了，一番纠缠下来，迦尔纳被他摆成面朝下、屁股高高抬起的屈辱姿势。阿周那在他背后说：“谁说的这就结束了？你倒是舒服了，我可还远远没有呢。”

过于炙热的触感贴在了他的大腿上，一路向上，火热的柱体来到了臀缝之间，而因为常年握弓而粗糙的手指以色情而粗暴的方式揉捏着他的臀部。迦尔纳试图回头：“今天的你，怎么格外恶劣？阿周——呜！”

早已习惯被入侵的部位经过了充分的前戏和润滑，毫无障碍地就接纳了阿周那的阴茎。他好像比刚才口交那会儿还更大了些，毫不顾忌迦尔纳感受的一撞到底把他想出口的话都生生撕成了碎片。无论脑中在想什么，他们的身体总归是彼此熟悉的，后穴的媚肉立刻便缠了上来，向着入侵者献出自己。阿周那的下半身一下下撞击着臀肉，他进得很深——深到迦尔纳毫不怀疑，自己若是一只手摸在肚皮上，一定能隔着薄薄的血肉感觉到他冲刺的节奏。阿周那的双手掐着迦尔纳的细腰，毫不留情地侵犯进他的身体里，深色的阴茎与白色的臀肉带来强烈的视觉反差，令情欲的浪潮愈发高涨。只要他顶弄得足够用力，就能感觉到手下的肌肤传来一阵阵颤抖——他过于沉迷此道，以至于迦尔纳甚至开始觉得，他这是想用这种办法把他在床上顶个对穿。天授的英雄没吝啬力气，明天想必迦尔纳的腰上又会留下两道十分显眼的掐痕，但此时没人顾得上这些。没了阻碍之后，迦尔纳发出的呻吟支离破碎，一只手撑在额头之下，另一只手抗议一般抓住阿周那的手臂，尖尖的指甲在上面留下报复性的抓痕。阿周那低下头，迦尔纳在一阵阵的情潮中侧过小半个脸，恰好与他的视线对上。被汗水濡湿的白皙皮肤依然泛着鲜艳的红，而那双令人发狂的青绿色眼睛，即便浸透了欲望，依然以同样的眼神安静地注视着他。

即使身体被打开、四肢发软、沉溺欲海，即使肉体受到蹂躏——他依然美丽、疏离，仿佛一块精致的琉璃，无论被多少人抚摸也只是兀自高洁，不会属于任何人。

阿周那猛地抽出自己，将迦尔纳翻了过来，仗着他的兄长腰肢柔软，打开他的双腿，几乎将他对折了过来。随即，阿周那沉下腰，几乎是半逼迫地在迦尔纳眼前，将赤黑的阴茎深深地埋入到后穴之中。

好好看着，我是如何拥有你、玷污你、逼迫你染上我的颜色的。

他不仅不知疲倦，反而更加过分。风暴一般的性事里，迦尔纳像一只没有锚点的船，他伸出双手，却只能勉强够到阿周那的脸颊，过于激烈的节奏几乎要麻痹了他的脑髓、吹飞他所有的理智，快乐高昂到疼痛的程度，或许他在途中又高潮了一次，或者好几次，直到什么也射不出，只能一遍遍地达到干高潮。如此急切，如此紧迫，就好像是想从他的身上榨取出什么，就好像是想要证明什么。可惜，他几乎已无法说出完整的句子，只能以被折磨得沙哑了的嗓音，努力地呼唤阿周那的名字。

“阿……周那。”

而他的弟弟用沉默回答他的声音。他狠狠地冲刺了几下，将全部的阴茎埋在迦尔纳体内，达到了自己的高潮。他的量是如此地大，两只手却依然铁箍一样死死制着迦尔纳，不许他离开半寸，只得被动承受的迦尔纳感觉这男人简直就是下定了决心要这样用魔力把他灌满。狂乱中他已经维持不住架势，只得神志不清地抱住阿周那的肩，指甲与牙齿并用，依靠着本能，在褐色的肌肤上留下清晰的血痕。

在这突然的、本能的、交媾的野兽般的疼痛之中，天授的英雄脸上，才终于出现了某种接近于宁静、接近于心满意足的表情。

这场被阿周那任性地开始，又任性地结束的性爱的结果，是一个腰酸背痛、满身痕迹的迦尔纳。幸好他们枪兵生性强韧耐操，这点程度，还不至于弄坏了他。即使如此，说完全不影响行动自然也是不现实的。施舍的英雄躺在床上，烦恼地思考着要如何同未成年的少女御主解释自己的情况，直到身边的动静吸引了他的注意。从不在他身边过夜的阿周那完成了清洗，一言不发地躺进了被单里，他毫不在意迦尔纳一身的汗，伸手抱住了他的腰，额头轻轻地贴在他胸口的宝石上。

“……今天可不能再做了。”迦尔纳被他压在身下，双腿之间蛮横地挤着一具成年男人的身体，让他心中警铃大作。然而阿周那没有什么不妙的生理反应，他不耐烦地哼了一声，头也不抬，说话的声音里透着一股大猫般的慵懒：“别说话。……今天，不，暂时，就这样别动。”  
这样的姿势，实在是神奇；印象中，他们似乎从未在上床之外的时间里这样亲近过——近到只要迦尔纳伸出手，就能摸到阿周那柔软的黑发；他甚至还能看见方才自己留下的抓痕和咬痕都没有得到治愈，像炫耀一样毫不掩饰地呈现在他眼前。往常，贫者的见识从这个男人身上看到的，是善念与恶性的冲突，诸多的矛盾，恐惧、怀疑，与压抑，然而如今，这些东西，他竟一样也看不见了。

究竟发生了什么？——他不得而知。不过，半躺在他身上，把他当了枕头的男人已经为所欲为地发出了均匀的呼吸声。

阿周那竟然就着这个姿势，十分放松地睡着了。

迦尔纳不知所措，他身上体内遍布着两个人的体液，就算他对清洁的要求没有阿周那那么高，完全不清洗也说不过去。但阿周那睡得这样香甜，叫迦尔纳不忍心惊扰。他犹豫地伸出手，指尖轻轻地摸了摸阿周那的头发，觉得好像在摸一头沉睡的黑豹。他不曾拥有过的弟弟丰神俊朗，揽住他的怀抱温暖得好像一个梦——迦尔纳甚至产生一种荒唐的错觉，想要时光停止，让这相拥成为他们永恒的结局。

如此安宁，如此充实，原来身侧有他人酣眠是这样的感觉，从他出生开始便与他时刻相随的孤独感，竟也如从不曾存在过一般，在这温暖中轻巧地消弭无踪。

真是令人困扰，迦尔纳茫然地想，这样——不就好像恋人一样了吗？

End

后接The Goodbye Kiss，时间线为阿周那幕间2结束之后，2.0之前。


End file.
